


Little Dove

by Rogue_Thoughts



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Gore, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Thoughts/pseuds/Rogue_Thoughts
Summary: Joseph seed takes you in after the crash...





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> * ok so backstory:)  
You(the reader) was in the crash of course but Joseph took you in and you are now his little dove angel muffin your very sweet almost to sweet but because of your childhood you have outbursts and panic attacks aka ptsd kids*

All you can remeber is a soft muffling it sounded like a sound but the ringing from the crash was to loud. The smell of burning and the heat of fire. You couldnt shake the feeling your in danger. Your upside down and you can see the marshal and you can hear Nancy calling for help then darkness You can feeling the world swaying and can feel a unfamiliar warmth that's not from you. A scent that's musky, minty and sweet. not unpleasant. Strong arms around your knees and back. Someone is carrying you and humming a tone. "That saved a wretch like me". You can smell something burning but it gets weaker and weaker as the person carries you. You finally open your eyes. They feel heavy and hurt a little bit. You look up to see who saved you. "We are almost there little dove" Joseph seed has saved you. You studie his face as he keeps his eyes forward. You feel your eyes getting even heavier and you close them weak and unable to fight it any longer you close them and drift back into the darkness but before you could slip into it you hear a soft whisper "welcome home"

When you finally come to your in a white bed with white sheets and your left arm is bandaged with a IV attached to it. You find that someone has dressed you in a baby pink dress. Pink was never your favorite color. You freeze when you hear someone next to you. You turn your head to the right to find Joseph the Father asleep in a chair next to your bed. You begin to feel very nervous and butterflies in your stomach. You wave your hand in front of his face. Deep sleeper you though. You slowly and as quietly as you could try and get out of the bed. Pain rushes threw your left leg and you look to see it bruised "fuck fuck fuck" you mumble as and fight threw it and stand up. You smell something floral as you try and take a step forward as your eyes are focused on the floor

"your not suppose to be up" you quickly look up to see a young woman dressed in white lace with flowers. Shes holding a tray with a sandwich and water and a white flower. "Here let me help you back your still help" she smiles sweetly as she sets down the tray on a desk that's in the room and helps you back onto the bed. You take a look at Joseph and you see hes been watching faith help you and hes...smiling. "my name is faith I'm glad your part of the family now" you look at her confused but dare not question her she looks so happy. Why take it away? "You've been out for five days little dove" Joseph speaks as he gently takes your right hand in his "your safe now" anxiety pricks at the back of your throat icy waves come and come In your throat to keep you from speaking. "I know your tired but please try to drink some water and eat before you rest.." Joseph runs his thumb over your knuckles as you just nod. Not wanting to upset anyone. "I'll help you!" Faith giggles as she sits down on the bed and helps you eat the sandwich and drink the werid tasting water.

Joseph makes small talk with faith but you cant seem to peice the word together. You start to see blue butterflies flying around you think to yourself _how is this even possible_you lay your head on the pillow and faith kisses your cheek and says something your guessing it's a goodbye. She hugs Joseph goodbye. You miss the feeling of his hand in yours. She leaves without you noticing. Joseph pulls you into his lap and he sits on the bed with you and kisses your head. He holds you close to your chest and is humming something very familiar. When you start humming along he smiles and kisses your nose. You feel safe and your anxiety is gone. For the first time you dont want to run away or be alone. Just you and The Father. "Rest my child I'm not going anywhere" you wonder if he can read your thoughts. Closing your eyes you feel him pull the blanket over you and he keeps holding you into you finally feel the pull of your sleep taking you

In your dream was you in a field of Rose's yellow and red it was night and you stared at the stars. You've always loved stars, space and nature. You felt a warm embrace from behind. "Its so beautiful isnt it? God created something so beautiful" you were at peace. You knew it was Joseph. You turned around. "I-" your eyes widen as a decaying corpse of Joseph seed stood there and started to melt in front of you. You start screaming and crying as he reaches out for you. You want to help but the Rose's vines grab you and pulls you to the ground cutting your skin. You feel helpless. "Help" you scream with tears in your eyes


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph wakes you from your nightmare to calm you down

You feel someone holding you tightly. Your heart is beating fast and your breathing is shallow. _A panic attack?_ You open your eyes and you cant see anything. Realizing Joseph is holding your face to his chest. You take in a very shaky breath and he shushes you. He tells you "your ok I'm here listen to my heart my child" your breathing goes from choppy to normal as you calm yourself with the help of Joseph.  
  
It feels like forever when you finally and a little awkwardly pull your face away from his chest. Joseph's eyes make contract with yours. Those blue eyes searching in yours. Looking for something anything to know what's wrong. You break eye contact and can see that its morning. Sunlight hitting the end of the bed. "I- hah had a nightmare" you break the silence with your small voice. Your body shakes silently from the aftermath of the trauma. You feel awkward you dont even know the man but hes looking at you like your his long lost wife and found you almost dead. Joseph's says something but you couldnt hear it. You decide not to ask. He cups your face gently and brings his face closer to yours. "Your safe now" you open your mouth slightly thinking of something to say but he presses his lips against yours.  
  
Your mind goes blank. He pulls back and smiles. You should hate him he basically kidnaps people and does god knows what but at this moment...you just want more of him. He makes you feel safe and wanted. Joseph stands up with you still in his arms. "Can i-i walk?" You curse yourself at the tone of your weak voice. All those years in speech class out the window. "Hold onto me ok?" He says and you nod. He gently places you onto the floor and you feel the pain in your left leg. You cling to his shoulder and right arm. "If it hurts to much please sit down". You shake your head "I need to do this for it to h-heal..right?" You look up at him and he nods slightly. In all honesty your body was weak. You wanted to just be held by him but you knew you couldnt."your arm was just burn but your ankle is sprained" you frown and nod "that sucks" you say. That got you wondering.."is there a mirror around?" You cock your head to the side slightly. "Theres one in the bathroom I'll help you into the bathroom so you can do what you need for the day". He helps you walk to the bathroom and announces he'll be back in a few minutes and kisses your head before leaving.  
  
You look at yourself in the mirror and almost die. "I look like death" you frown looking at the paleness of your skin. The slightly purple tone under your eyes. The dullness of your lips begging for lipstick to hide the horribleness of life. You sigh and theres a toothbrush and toothpaste all new. You guess it's for you even though your anxiety it gnawing at you to leave it along you push it away and brush your teeth. After brushing your teeth you use the bathroom and wash your hands. Limping out of the bathroom you see theres water on the desk with a note. "Please drink this you'll need it -J" his handwriting is wonderful. Before you drink it you for whatever reason look at it. When you swirl it around you can see something greenish like oil almost in it. You drink it anyways afraid to anger him. It tasted like shit and smelt like faith   
  
You sit back on the bed. You yawn feeling very tired even though you woke up like 30 minutes ago. "I wonder if that water was drugged" you laugh at your stupid mistake of not asking. You hated having problems of confronting someone. Your mind starts to feel fuzzy you forget that you made a mistake and you lay on the end of the bed and curl into a ball. _Just 30 minutes wont hurt_. You close your eyes and feeling the warmth of the sun. You peacefully go into sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo yeah 2nd chapter whoop! I'll try and post everyday if I dont I'm sorry :(


	3. Ch3

Someone gentle shakes you awake. "Time to wake up my dove" _ah Joseph _his voice always puts you at ease. You know it shouldn't. You sit up and notice your in the back of a SUV. Your in a white dress and no shoes your hair has one small braid in the back. "Where are we?" You ask as you rub your eyes. Joseph smiles "at a very special place" you look at him his eyes tell a different story. You look down at the leather seats and then look out the windshield and see theres a lake with people standing around. "Come it's time my dear" you nod and let him slide you off the leather into the rough earth.

You still feel like your floating as Joseph walks with you down the to lake. You look at the water. _Looks like the water I drank ha_. "Hello there little sweetheart" a voice a little higher than Joseph breaks your thought. You look up and see a man with slick back hair and a blue shirt. "Hi" your voice is small and Joseph gives your hand to the man. "This is my Brother John" you keep eye contact with john. His smile seems so sweet but his eyes look like he could gut you in front of everyone. You look away as panic starts to fill your head. "Its nice to meet you finally" john says you just nod. _Smile and nod smile and nod. _"I think its time to start dont you think brother?" You see Joseph nod and take your hand back from his brother.

Apparently john baptizes people to make them pure and you forgot the rest of what Joseph was saying. You couldn't focus much. You asked if you were going to do it. "Your already so pure you dont need to atone" you smile liking the compliment. You stay close to Joseph as people call out "praise be the father" as the last persons head goes under the water. John seems to be showing off with the last one as he holds it under longer. _Hes drowning him!_ Without thinking you ran to john and pushed him away from the man and brought him up for air. "Are you ok??". The man coughing and gasping for air. In that moment you remembered. "I-im so so sorry I-" panic taking a hold of your body. "I didnt mean to" john takes hold of your shoulders and leads you to Joseph who is smiling? You feel tears starting to form afraid. He hugs you tightly "such kindness you show hm? Dont be afraid" 

The heim of your dress is wet. Your on your way to Johns ranch with John sitting next to you and Joseph taking the front. John put his hand on your thigh you think nothing of it. You stare out the window and watch as the beautiful colors of pink and orange swirl together in the sky. You felt like this should mean something but it doesn't. Arriving at the ranch and admire it as John helped you out. "Like it?" John asks in a whisper in your ear. You nod already wondering what the inside looks like. John leads you and Joseph in and you make sure Joseph is arms link from you. John showed off his living room and kitchen to you before showing you to the room you were apparently going to spend the night in. "Thank you" john smiles proudly. You realized as John leaves the room Joseph isnt around. You go to the livingroom and see him sitting on the couch reading a book.

You take the spot next to him and he smiles. "How are you?" You tell him fine Just a little hungry."john is cooking dinner at the moment" you nod and hug your knees. Joseph runs his fingers threw your hair and mumbles something. "Hm?" You ask but before he could answer John walks in announcing its dinner time 

After eating and getting into a hoodie you think its John's and some sleeping shorts your finally alone. You look at yourself in the mirror. Your leg is getting better the bruising is almost gone and not as much pain anymore. After turning off the lights You flop down on the queen size bed. you can smell the scent from the hoodie. Getting under the soft blankets your skin is introduced to the feeling of silk. You didnt partiality like the feel but it was still pleasant. You close your eyes thinking about the sun set. 

Running around playing tag with your friend. You realize your at your childhood house. "Look! Look!" You look up at the sky with the pink and orange "it's so pretty" your friend says "it is" you reply. "It really is stacci" he smiles at you "tag your it" he runs off giggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory is always fun


	4. Ch4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's raining where I'm living so yeah..

Waking up you see a note on the bedside table. Your filled with sadness as it tells you Joseph will be back later today. You get up and put on a blue dress. _fuck pink heh_. You slowly make your way downstairs and see John in the kitchen making breakfast. He looks up and smiles "good morning sleep well?" You nod and smile remembering the dream. "You should smile more often it's cute" he goes back to cooking. You look out the window to see its cloudy and not sunny. You weren't scared of rain and thunder but when the lights go out it's a whole different thing.

After eating breakfast which was eggs bacon and toast with strawberry jelly with coffee. You don't usually drink coffee because it makes you shaky but you didnt want to upset him. "We get to spend today together you know? What would you like to do?" John's voice was very smooth and thick. You look at him his eyes shining in a weird way. "I'm not from here so..I dont know much..stuff" you reply meekly he hums and stands up "wanna go flying?" 

His plane was black and was a fighter plane. John makes you sit In his lap wanting you to feel more comfortable. As you guys take off you feel uneasy. The last time you were in the sky you crashed. But john had on arm around your waist in a almost protective manner. You have to sit on his leg to look out the window at the ground. "Its pretty isnt it?" He asks "it is this is amazing" you reply and smile. Your uneasiness is gone and you feel relaxed looking at the beautiful serenity. 

After 2 hours john announces that's its time to go home. You pout a little "dont worry we can do this again kitten" he winks at you as you sit back on his lap. After landing he helps you out and takes you inside. "I'm going to have to do some work after lunch I have some books you can read or if you want to draw I can give you some paper" you choose to draw. You werent good at it but you still liked it. After lunch John kinda disappeared. To get your mind off of the idea of being alone you started to draw trees and a river.

When you finished the drawing it looked really good maybe your best yet. You look out the window to see it started to rain and you spent almost 5 hours on the drawing making the time 8:35. You stand up and go to the window in the living room and stare out of it. You see guards outside. You feel bad for them. They could get sick or worst die from a cold! You hated being this nice but you couldnt help it. You feel warm arms wrap around your waist and a head placed on your shoulder. "How are you kitten?" Your face gets red. Its john. "I'm fine..how-how are you?" John hums and rubs his cheek against your neck. "Your sweet" he pulls away and gives one kiss to your neck walk away. "I'm going to make dinner wanna help me?" You nod and follow him to the kitchen. Before you could start cooking your fear came to life. "Shit the powers out"

You start shaky and having a panic attack. You feel a hand grab your arm and you get out a yelp and pulls away but the hand tightens and pulls you to a chest. "Calm down shh I'm here kitten its me see?" He takes your hand and puts it to his face. You feel the scratchy texture of his beard and you feel his cheek. You cling to his vest scared. "Not a fan of darkness hm?" He whispers to you. He picks you up and takes you upstairs into a room and sets you on a bed.

John lights some of candles around the room making the room smell like lavender. You can see a little more from the candles. Your on a king size bed with blue sheets and a black comforter. The room is big and there's a bathroom connected to the room. John lays down and pulls you into his arms and holds you close. You cuddle his chest and start to finally relax. He pulls the blanket over the body of you. "Your fine I'm here I'll protect you" you put your head under his chin and just keep clinging to his shirt. He keeps whispering comforting words. You werent scared of rain hell when you were little you played in the flooded streets when it rained. The sudden power going out and darkness just made you panicked. Thanks to John's comforting words and the warm of his body lulled you into the less scary darkness. You feel sleep pulling you and making you feel like your floating away. You let it take you. The sounds of rain hitting the roof in the background 


	5. Ch5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature stuff sooooo ya have been warned.

You awake hearing the sound of water hitting something fast. Is it still raining? You open your eyes to see the bed next to you empty. The window in John's room shows you that it's as sunny as can be. So that only means. You hear humming from behind you. You slowly turn over and see the bathroom door WIDE open. _o- oh shit!_

You can see fully. And I mean f u l l y. Into the bathroom you can see John in the shower. With the fog of the steam on the glass of the shower. You couldnt see his naked body but you could see his silhouette. Your face starts to feel like it burning. You go to cover your face but you wanted to watch. _no harm in looking right? _You hear the creak of the faucet and before you can even react. You swear If you could have a nose bleed you would. John is now out in the open. Steam coming off his body from his hot shower. His hair still wet and letting stray drops of water slide down his neck to his chest and down farther. You gulp as you take in his lean and fit body. Skinny with a little delicious muscle to show hes a man. You look at his SLOTH tattoo and your eye catches a drop of water. You follow it all the way down to.. Your face gets even redder. You can see his cock standing in full glory. If a dick can be beautiful his was. "Like what you see?" You hear John's voice purring threw your thoughts and your eyes quickly meet his. You stumble over words a little bit and sit up. 

He wraps a towel around his sexy waist and walks over to you.His body wash is strong and has a smell similar to polo.You cover your face way to embarrassed to even look at him. "Awww look at me...come on" his voice was gentle but his hand wasn't. He grabbed your hands and pulls it away from your face and grabs your chin. "Look at you...letting lust take over your body Joseph said your pure but...." his eyes darken. You start to shake slightly you try to apologize but before you can do John is on you. Pinning you to the bed ontop of you and forcefully kissing you. You grab his forearm. As he moves over to your neck you both hear a voice. "John??" _ holy shit holy shit its Joseph!_ "we will continue this later Kitten" his voice has venom to it.

You slide out of underneath the man and run out and down the stairs to see Joseph on the couch. "Joseph!" You say breathless as you just kinda sprinted to him. He stands up and smiles. Before he can say anything your running into his arms and hugging him tightly. He chuckles and returns the hug. "I missed you to I'm sorry I couldnt come back last night the rain was bad I hope you slept ok" you just want to be held. You wont tell Joseph what happen. Not yet. You hear footsteps approaching from behind and the smell of Cologne. You turn around and see John and you smile and feel butterfly's in your stomach. The two brothers talk and you end of letting your mind go back to John and his body and what he did. Your actually proud thinking he likes you. Joseph puts his hand on your shoulder and smiles. "Ready to go?" You must of looked confused "I need you back close to me my dove" you nod and look at john who's watching you carefully. He pulls you into a hug and he whispers into his ear."I can see your sins and dont worry I'll help you atone my love" he pulls away and kisses your head with a fucking smile. Your confused as all hell as Joseph hands you some tea. You drink it and it tastes very very sweet. 

You dont remember how long you've been standing but now your in John's arm and hes walking to a Black SUV. Hes holding you very close to his chest and you feel protect. He lays you in the backseat. Your head on Joseph's lap and you close your eyes and curl up and let darkness take you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah sorry for the slow ass update 😖


	6. Ch6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the reader is gonna have a little sister :) if you have a name you wanna tell me I'll use that name :))

You awake in a different room. The bed is a queen size and pink blankets. _again with fucking pink?_. God you hated pink you yes. Were a girl but never liked pink. You dont like colors that much but in your memories you've been very close to someone who was. You start to feel sad. Who was it? Family member? Freind? 

The door opens and you look up to see Joseph. Well a very blurry vision of him. You didn't realize you were crying untill The Father came to you and sat next to you. "What's wrong my little dove??" He hugs you tightly. _earth and mint hmn. _"I dont remember...." he nods. No that's the problem you Cant. Remember anything after the crash. Joseph tells you in his house and what's his is yours. Hes so sweet who would ever want to take him away.

You end of in the livingroom is smaller than John's but it was Cozy. Joseph went outside asking you to stay inside and you agreeded. You were reading a book when all of a sudden you hear a static sound "joseph? You there" a radio. The person on the radio sounds deep and rough. Deeper than John's and Joseph's. You get up and go to the kitchen table where its on. You pick it up with your anxiety making your throat feel like its closing up. Just say hes outside you repeat it a few maybe thousand times. "H-Hes um The Fathers outside y-yeahh..." haha great. "Ah he is I'm guessing your the girl huh?" _the girl? What the fuck_. "Maybe" you say "be careful pup getting a attitude with the wrong person..." you frown getting a little angry "who are you even?" He laughs its deep and intimidating.

"Jacob. Tell Joseph to call me when he can. Can you do that pup?" You nod forgetting its on the radio. "Hello? Pup?" He sounds a little impatient "y-yeah I can". "Be good for me pup." You drop the radio on the table and go outside. You see Joseph talking to some followers. They all see you and get excited and start pointing and talking. You can't hear them. Joseph turns around and frowns and meets you halfway. "I asked you to stay inside why are you out here??" He sounds a little angry. "Jacob wanted to talk to you...." his expression turns soft and he smiles. He takes you back inside and thanks you. Joseph disappears for a little bit and comes back and sits on the couch. He gives you a radio like his so you can talk to all of them even Jacob he says. You play with the radio in your lap for a little bit. Josephpulls you into his lap. You look at him "you are so sweet my dove" his lips catch yours. You let his tongue slide into your mouth and explore. You softly grab his white shirt and moan softly. He pulls away looking very happy. "Thank god I have found you.." 


	7. Ch7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More background information for you guys and more characters

It's been a couple weeks staying with Joseph it's very peaceful and you've been talking to Jacob on top of that. He acts very serious but you enjoy talking to him while The Father is away

"So..you train wolf's?" You question Jacob who has already told you to leave him alone of course you didnt. "Not _wolfs _Judges". "W-" you hear a door slam open. Confused at harshness you get up. "Pup?" You ignore him and set the radio down. "Father??" You call out. No one answers. You start to feel dread and fear. "Pup answer me" his voice was stern and hard. Your eyes widen as you seen a man in all black walk into view. Your fight or flight can in. Your a small girl against a thick looking boy. Do you run like the little deer Joseph sees you as? 

Your heart is beating so fast it feels like slow motion as you grab a wine glass and break the end and charge at him. He wasnt expecting this. He was to slow to even realize that you've plunged the makeshift knife into his arm and ran out the back. Yes you'll fight but you'll run afterwards. You at least put on some slippers and booked it for the woods. You try not to trip as you hear branches and leaves crushing behind you. Your adrenaline is pumping so fast in your body you dont even feel the pain when you fall down and cut your leg or when the man grabs your hair and yanks you down. You struggle with him untill he finally smashes your head against a tree.

Your in your childhood room with a girl who looks to be around 15. Shes drawing something. Her hair is purple on the top and ombre to silver on the bottom. "Anna?" You say. Wait how did you even know her name? Shes your sister duh you think. You feel happy and relieved to see her. She turns and smiles at you. Her dark brown eyes seemingly lighter than usual. She stands up and holds a hand out to you. You dont take it. You pull her into a hug before hearing her soft whisper in your head. "Wake up" 

You open your eyes to find yourself in a cell and your head pounding. You groan in pain and curl up into a ball. You've decided that yes you have a sister and yes you dont have some memories great. "Your awake good" you hear a gruff voice. You look up threw your hair to see someone oldly familiar. "I'm guessing by the look on your face you dont remember a damn thing" his nametag says 'Whitehorse' you wince at the name and the pounding in your head gets worst. "Stay awake for me!" You hear the soft voice of your little sister encouraging you "I believe in you" you close your eyes tightly and you cant hear the man just muffled sounds then rough arms yanking you up. You look at him and he drags you threw what you think is a jail. "Eli wants you says itll help him" your thrown into a van and the doors shut. You curl up on the metal floor of the van and keep trying to remember Anna. 

You dont remember passing out until your shaken awake. Your tied to a chair and a man with a beard and long hair is in front of you. "We dont want to hurt you" you start to shake. "My name is Eli" you shake your head. "We need you to remember something ok? This...this will hurt for a little bit we are only going to do this once" you see your in a kiddie pool with some water. You start crying and begging for help. "No no no please! Please!" You see sadness his the man's eye as he nods to a women next to you then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da


	8. Ch8

2 days...you've been stuck in concrete cell for 2 god damn days!! Your hopes of getting rescued are starting to wear thin. Eli feeds you at least and trys to talk to you. You only drink the water and hug your knees and stay in the corner. They gave you a bed with a thin blanket. You stay on the floor. You dont even cry anymore. Feeling so mentally exhausted you just want it all to end. You hear the metal door open and footsteps grow near to you. "Rise and shine we are taking you outside you need fresh air" _is he fucking serious?_. He grabs you by the arms and yank you up to your Feet and leads you outside and into a truck. 

You dont know where your going but you look out the window and try and relax as your anxiety is slowly eating your body. You pull up to a radio station it looks like and someone pulls you out of the truck and into the building. You see a chair and a camera. They sit you in the chair and strap you in it. You look around and squirm trying to get out. You hear someone say "action" then Eli walks over to you and starts talking. _wait they are recording this?! These sick fucks_. "And untill you do what we want she will suffer". Eli with no hesitation slaps your left cheek. Hot pain takes over the left side of your face and your eyes threaten to cry. You glare at Eli as his eyes show pity and sadness. Eli punches you and beats you in front of the camera.

Your body hurts. Your mind hurts and all you want to do is kill Eli and everyone who watched it happen. They had to pick you up and put you in the truck beacuse you were to weak to move. You don't know how long you've been driving only knowing that it was night. Your laying on your back in the backseat looking at the ceiling when the driver cusses and then you feel the truck flip and then crash into a tree. 

You somehow crawl out of the broken window and see that the truck is upside down. You grab one of the mans radios and put in a radio frequency you can remember. "J-Jacob?" Your voice sounds scared and weak. "Pup? What the hell I just saw you on the TV w-". "I need help the truck I was in just crashed and-" your voice cracks and you try to stop yourself from crying. "I'm sorry this is my fault" you cry and drop the radio. "Calm down pup I'll be on my way" you look at the radio confused. Did he know where you were? You sat in the woods afraid of someone coming to take you. It seems like forever when You see a truck pull up and 4 men jump out and look at the wreak. Then you hear a familiar voice 

"Pup??" Jacob calls out. You sprinted out of your hiding spot and into his arms. He wraps his large arms around you and holds you. He shushes you as you try and say something but nothing comes out only cries and whimpers. He picks you up and you wrap your arms around his neck and lay your head on his shoulder. He gets in the truck and keeps you in his lap. He waits for the other 3 men to get back in the truck and then drives away. Your surprised he can drive and have you in his lap but you dont care. You snuggle closer to his chest and close your eyes listening to the rumble of the engine.

You half awake when Jacob pulls up at the Vet Center and him carrying you to a room and laying you down. You dont want to be alone so you dont let go of his neck. "Pup come on you need rest" he says as he tries to untangle your arms. "No..." you say and shake your head. "You wanna sleep with me?" You nod. He sighs and picks you up again and walk up 3 flights of stairs. He walks threw double doors into a office with a bedroom attached. He sits down at the desk and starts on some paperwork. You lay your head on his chest and close your eyes. He runs your back and continues working. "Do you even sleep?" You ask me chuckles "3 hours a day sweetheart" you groan softly and slip your hands under his shirt feeling his very muscular stomach and chest. Jacob hums knowing your not even fully aware of what your doing. You finally let sleep take you as your imagination runs wild 


	9. Ch9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there will be sexual stuff. I might not be good at writing it but yeah. Warned. And gore what a mix :)

You woke up to loud voices and doors slamming. You sat up and realized your in a bed and not Jacob's arms anymore. Your body is still sore from the crash but you get out of bed and watch as the door to the room your in slams open. "My dove my lovely angel your here!" You see The Father open his arms and engulfs your body in his. He mumbles prayers and thanks to God. "I'm so sorry my dove ill never leave you alone" you hug him back tightly missing his kindness

He presses his lips to yours. His lips are chapped but that's not going to stop you from kissing back. He gentle bites your bottom lip and slides his tongue in. His arms grow tighter around you as you let out small moans here and there. He pulls back and kisses your neck. "Let me show you my love my dove" he lays you on the bed "let me show you my forgiveness" your face gets hot and so does the rest of your body. You look Into Joseph's eyes and his pupils are blow as he crawls ontop of you. He continues to prepper kisses on your neck as he pulls off your dress and bra. You cover your breasts with shyness. "Dont feel self conscious my love" he caresses your cheek."you were made in gods image" he pulls your arms away "beautiful" he kisses down to your chest "caring" he massages them "selfless" he sucks on one giving special attention to your nipple. Your trying not to moan loud and biting your lip. You grab his shoulders as a fire deep within you burns hot. His hand that was massaging your boob slides down and into your panties and into your folds. You gasp and buck your hips and moan loud. "I'll show you my love" his hair is out of his bun and he looks different. He slowly pulls off your panties and your area is met with coldness. You wine as you watch The Father lower his mouth onto your area. He finds your bub quickly and licks it hard and slow making you arch your back and he slips a finger inside you. "P-please" you manage to moan out as you can feel something tight inside you begging for release. Joseph hums and goes at a faster pace and before long your cumming all over him. Seeing white and your body goes from tense to relax in a split second. 

Your a panting mess for someone who just laid there. You stare at the ceiling as you recover from your climax. You look and see Joseph smiling and staring at you his beard soaked with your essence. You blush and notice the outline in his pants. "Do not worry my love in time due" Joseph lays next to you and pulls a blanket over the both of you. You cuddle his chest and close your eyes."sing to me father?" Joseph chuckles "of course my love" he sings his favorite song as you mind relaxes finally being able to be close to someone you know and love.

After some time Joseph gets you dressed and walks you to Jacob's office. Jacob is different from his brothers. Hes tall his skin is littered with scars and blisters. His hair is red and fiery. Hes the image when you think of mountain man. His body is thick and muscular and hes in general a sexy man. The true definition of Alpha. "How ya doin pup?" You look at him and make eye contact. "I'm fi-fine thank you for saving me" he nods as you look away losing the battle. "You'll be staying with Jacob for a few weeks untill I know you'll be save with me" Joseph says and you look at him. You must of looked like he stabbed you because he pulled you into a hug assuring you he'll come visit and talk to you over the radio. You just wanted to come home. You clung to Joseph even after the hug was over and for the 5 hours after. Even down the steps and all the way to the SUV. You hugged his neck tightly. "Cant you stay the night?"you whisper like a child trying to bargain with him to stay a little long. He smiles with sorrow and shakes his head. "I'm sorry I'll be back as soon as I can" he presses his forehead to yours and kisses your head. Jacob grabs your shoulders and leads you to the doorway of the building as you both watched Joseph leave.

You watch as the SUV turned into nothing and just started into the distance you sigh. Jacob tells you he'll be in his office and walks away. You look around the yard at the people in cages and decide to go to Jacob's office. You sit on the sofa he has and he only makes a small grunt of acknowledgement. Hes so different from his younger siblings. He gives you a notebook and a pen so you would 'stop staring at him like a lost puppy' you start to draw random things untill Jacob announces it's time for bed. You give him a look and he rolls his eyes. "You can either sleep on the couch or in the bed I gave you" you chose the bed since it was closer to him. He gives you one of his hoodies to sleep him and he gets ready for bed. You put on his hoodie and it smells like sweat and pine. You grab a blanket from a closet and make yourself comfortable. Jacob turns off the lights and you can hear the creak of his bed. "Goodnight Jacob" you say into the darkness and you hear him mumble the same back. You fall asleep

You jump up out of dreamland when you hear crashing and stomping. You rub your eyes and step out into the hallway. Theres bodies all over the floor and blood on the wall. You run back to get Jacob but hes not in his bed. Your now scared. You return to the hallway where emergency lights are the only light you have. You follow the noise and see Jacob as he drops a lifeless body to the ground you gasp and back up and trip over a body. You cover your mouth as Jacob is now over you staring down at you with a familiar look of fear and anger. You know how to deal with this. You start to hum gently and slowly get up as he watches you like a wolf. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine" you slowly and gently place your hand on his forearm he relaxes and let's you touch him. "You make me happy when skys are grey" he hums but his eyes still show the danger signs. One wrong move and this will all be over. "Its time to go to bed Jacob nothings here it's just you and me" he nods and let's you pull him along the bloody hallway back to his bed. Before you can walk back to the couch and grabs you and pulls you into the bed with him. Wrapping his arms tightly around your waist and putting his head in your neck. "I'll protect you..." you hum and stroke his arm until he falls asleep and you soon follow 


	10. Ch9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there will be sexual stuff. I might not be good at writing it but yeah. Warned.

You woke up to loud voices and doors slamming. You sat up and realized your in a bed and not Jacob's arms anymore. Your body is still sore from the crash but you get out of bed and watch as the door to the room your in slams open. "My dove my lovely angel your here!" You see The Father open his arms and engulfs your body in his. He mumbles prayers and thanks to God. "I'm so sorry my dove ill never leave you alone" you hug him back tightly missing his kindness

He presses his lips to yours. His lips are chapped but that's not going to stop you from kissing back. He gentle bites your bottom lip and slides his tongue in. His arms grow tighter around you as you let out small moans here and there. He pulls back and kisses your neck. "Let me show you my love my dove" he lays you on the bed "let me show you my forgiveness" your face gets hot and so does the rest of your body. You look Into Joseph's eyes and his pupils are blow as he crawls ontop of you. He continues to prepper kisses on your neck as he pulls off your dress and bra. You cover your breasts with shyness. "Dont feel self conscious my love" he caresses your cheek."you were made in gods image" he pulls your arms away "beautiful" he kisses down to your chest "caring" he massages them "selfless" he sucks on one giving special attention to your nipple. Your trying not to moan loud and biting your lip. You grab his shoulders as a fire deep within you burns hot. His hand that was massaging your boob slides down and into your panties and into your folds. You gasp and buck your hips and moan loud. "I'll show you my love" his hair is out of his bun and he looks different. He slowly pulls off your panties and your area is met with coldness. You wine as you watch The Father lower his mouth onto your area. He finds your bub quickly and licks it hard and slow making you arch your back and he slips a finger inside you. "P-please" you manage to moan out as you can feel something tight inside you begging for release. Joseph hums and goes at a faster pace and before long your cumming all over him. Seeing white and your body goes from tense to relax in a split second. 

Your a panting mess for someone who just laid there. You stare at the ceiling as you recover from your climax. You look and see Joseph smiling and staring at you his beard soaked with your essence. You blush and notice the outline in his pants. "Do not worry my love in time due" Joseph lays next to you and pulls a blanket over the both of you. You cuddle his chest and close your eyes."sing to me father?" Joseph chuckles "of course my love" he sings his favorite song as you mind relaxes finally being able to be close to someone you know and love.


	11. Ch11

You were a very light sleeper most of the time. It was no surprise when Jacob tried (and failed) at detangling his arms from your sleeping form without waking you. You lifted your head and looked around still dazed from sleep. "Go back to sleep pup" you saw Jacob standing over you looking at you. You nodded and flopped back down onto the pillow and closed your eyes noting that the bed is getting colder without the bear-man next to you. You hear him walk off and you hear him brushing his teeth. Your body has yet to let you fall asleep. You give up on his orders and sit up as he walked out of the bathroom in a shirt and...pants(you thought I was gonna make him naked ha!)  
  
"I told you to go back to sleep" you look to see him staring at you and he crosses his arms. "Either go back to sleep or you'll help me with my morning walk throughs" this could be fun. Still a little tired you nodded and he rolled his eyes and gave you some pants and a shirt and boots and you somehow got into them and brush your teeth and followed him out to the yard. You look around and see the sun barely coming up and the morning fog. The smell of iron and dirt fills your nose as you follow jacob like a puppy.  
  
First he counts the judges you watch there reactions and he looks at one and says something you didnt quite get but by the look of his face you dont wanna know. As hes talking to a man you kneel down next to a cage and one judge walks up to the cage. You don't feel like your in danger so you put your hand threw and pet it. It let's you pet it and give it the affection it desperately needs. All of a sudden it looks up and pins it ears back and starts to growl. You look behind you and see Jacob looking down at you sternly. The judge locks its teeth around your arm and tries to pull you away from Jacob but it doesnt sink its teeth into your arm. Your knocked off balanced and you end of headbutting the metal bar of the cage. "Pup!" You Feel a mom pull you. No yank you away from the Judge a pull your mother would do if you were about to walk in front of a moving car. You blind and look up at Jacob whose looking very scary at the moment. You stand up and thank him but "I wasnt in danger untill you came up behind me" he scoffs "no danger huh? Maybe I should just throw you in one of the cages with them?" He starts backing you up against the cage to scare you.  
  
You've had enough of this. "You dont scare me Jacob" his reaction to your statement was confusion and he studied your face for a few minutes. He smiles- he smiles. And pulls away and starts walking to the other side of cages. You of course follow but before you can get to the other cages he stops you. "Go inside pup". You protest. "Go. Inside." You cross your arms. "You can at least say please?". Jacob rolls his eyes. "Get your ass inside......please" you smile at the winning. Nodding you head back inside the building. You didnt feel comfortable enough to check on the other floors so you just so up up and all the way up back to Jacob's office room. You do feel curiosity eating at your mind as you looked at the papers that littered his desk.   
  
You walk over to the desk. Of course you dont look at the papers on the desk cause those arent to interesting. You open the bottom drawer of the desk and see something that makes your face heat up. Porn Magazines and lotion. You were about to just shut it and leave but you see a file. You carefully pull it out and it says 'Jacob Seed' why would he have his own file?? You shrug the though away and open it. Born in 1971 in Rome Georgia and hes 48(47 during the game). Wow hes old ha. You also find out hes a vet. Former Marksman and was in the 82nd airborne Division of the Army. You wonder of that made him have the nightmare last night you hear heavy footsteps that make you carefully but quickly but the file back. You run into the bedroom and jump on the bed as he walks in and walks over to the desk. He looks up at you. "I'm going to be gone for most of the day theres books and I'll be back for lunch dont leave this room ok?" You smile "what's the magic word?" You say innocently "for gods sake...please.." glaring daggers are your smiling face he turns and leaves with a huff.  
2-0   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um...11th chapter huh...anyways next chapter its gonna be Joseph's POV or I might do it separately but yeah I kind of wanna work with more details and stuff.


	12. Ch. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back :) sorry I was gone for long but I’ll make this one good for ya guys!! Thank you for the people who are enjoying this and yeah enjoy!

The smell of bacon and the sound of a kid laughing then the kid calling out to you to wake up. Your asleep? Where’s Jacob? You open your eyes and see a little girl smiling wide at you. She looks familiar. “Come oonn get up let’s play let’s do something” the girl whines and pulls at your arm getting you out of the bed. “Am I dreaming again?” Mumble. The little girls eyes go from shinning like the sun to dull and dead. You stare at her and feel your stomach drop and you start to panic. “Hey are you ok??” Before you can even move towards her the floor beneath your feet drops you into blackness.

“Pup....pup” you head is going to burst. “Pup wake up!” Your eyes snap open and you see Jacob staring at you looking a little pissed off. “You were screaming what the hell even happen I leave for 2 hours” he goes on but you stop listening and think about the dream. “John wants to meet ya” your eye snap to his. You’ve heard about John but only bad things. Jacob notices and smiles “what you scared?” You shake your head not knowing what to even say. “Are you ok?” Your taken aback by the kind question. You nod but you feel warm tears sliding down your face. “Pup?” You can’t shake the feeling of guilt and sadness from the dream. You cover your face and let your body shake as the panic attack consumes your body. “Come er” you feel strong warm arms pull you into a chest. Jacob is comforting you humming and telling you it’s ok. What happen to the strong no soft spot man. You start to hiccup as you force yourself to calm down and you peek you head up to look at Jacob who is staring at you. You feel your face burn as he leans forward You feel soft yet chapped lips against yours. The feeling calms you down and you wrap your arms around his neck. Jacob pulls away “better kitten?” You nod not noticing ‘kitten’ he stands up and pats your head telling you to follow him. You stand up and follow him out to a balcony. You look at the sky thats a beautiful shade of orange and blue together._ Time flys huh_.

you cant stop thinking about the dream and how those eyes stared at yours. So full of sadness who was that girl anyways. Those are all that filled your mind besides the father. You wonder if you’ll ever see him again but it doesn’t matter as you’ll be seeing a man named John tomorrow. You hear ‘ soldiers ‘ talk about him. “He’s worst than Jacob i tell you what”. Another one “he fuck’in tattooed ‘Lust’ cause i agreed women look nice tch’.

it was maybe a week after the dream you couldn’t keep your hand on time even if it was super glued to it. You were petting the judge threw the fence and at peace. “Pup time to go” a husky voice broke the peace. Jacob had to practically carry you to his truck and all the while listening to you babble nonsense about.”nonono I don’t want a tattoo please”. He got you in the truck anyways. You sulked in the cloth seats and wanted to run away. _Run away? _Like if that was option. Maybe it was you though as you washed the blurred colors of the trees mix with each other. Jacob handed you a cup and told you to drink it. You did. The trees started to turn into unnatural colors and then you don’t remember much after that. Escape is the last thing that you remember 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first series!! Yaay plz give feedback it will be appreciated and this will go into dreams and PTSD a lot yeah


End file.
